Fortuitous Tail
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: How does one tell the story of a God? Tell the story of an existence that ultimately shouldn't have? You can't, it is as simple as that. Even still I wish to tell this man's story. He was no god, he was no supreme existence, he was a normal country boy like you and I except he had fortuitous encounter. Now I ask, will you sit down listen or continue to walk curious?
1. Prologue

Ollo, I'm… crap I haven't thought of a name yet. Anyway, I digress Bronze let me post this story here as he won't be able to use the account for a while. So don't expect anything up to his level, this is my first time ever trying to write a fanfiction so take so please tell me anyway I can improve. Time to get to writing, enjoy my pain and suffering.

Chapter 0: Book of END

…

…

…

From the vast view, there was only the view of burning rocks. The aftermath of a volcano was what remained. The burning temperatures making anyone who still existed in this area combust into ash, it was as if the flames would make one's soul follow the same fate.

What this place this use to be is long forgone, for now, it was flames, bright vermillion flames. Future generations may look at paintings of this night with a sense of wonder and beauty, but to those who escaped this would be a night of horror and disgust far from beauty.

In this field of flames as if defying the laws the flames put forth, a women appeared in a mere moment from nowhere. The feeling the women gave off was one of power, of a queen. Her long pale blond hair flowing down her back like rays from the sun. Even versus the bright violent flames, she seemed to give off her own holy glow. With the small white feathered wings protruding from her head she could be seen in comparison to an angel. The women could have been thought to be without flaw, if not for the fact there was a thin strip of red dripping down her face over her closed lips.

The mask the women wore began to fade away very quickly as she coughed up blood – even the angels can wilt on darkened days.

"Mavis!"

The voice of a man resounded through the flames in great distress. Two people have now ignored the violent flames. He was rushing with a look of great pain across his face before he arrived at Mavis's side. "Mavis we both know we can't run like this."

The man's red attire blended with flames surrounding him, while his black hair blended with the heavy smoke hanging high above them. He looked at the women with a face of sadness he seemed to care deeply for this woman. He would be the man who built a Demon only to become a Legend.

Even Legends have a point when they are real.

"I know." Her voice was weakened, but it still held an angelical tune.

"Look around us. Who would have thought it would be around such a familiar color that I would fall? Vermillion the color of life…" Her voice was fading with each word, she felt a need to laugh at the irony of the situation even if she couldn't in her state.

The man in red didn't truly know how to reply to her. They had both known this was the only outcome when they started but followed this path anyway. Still, he couldn't help but feel regret towards his actions. Time was drawing to an end, the flames were growing more violent the longer they stayed in place, but that was not the reason for his self-reflection.

A third figure made its presence known. Much like the two before him he remained unaffected by the vermillion flames. This man was different than the other two, everything about him screamed death, and cold. His hair gave off the look of snow in a blizzard. His eyes held a cold stare as he looked towards the world before him. He would be remembered as the Devil stabbing an Angel's Heart.

Even Devils can have points of human weakness.

"Hand over the Book Zeref." His voice was full of arrogance and power, he felt no fear when speaking to these two.

"You expect us to hand over the book after everything that has occurred?" Zeref replied back his voice full of anger.

"I'm not giving you either a choice no matter how this day ends the book will be mine. The power it holds will be mine to which I can watch this whole world burn to ash. You can either leave here alive or dead, for that I will allow you to choice." The man's arrogance and greed were overflowing in his voice.

Zeref's face turned sinister before he began to speak, "You want power? That much I can do. Just got to mind the overwhelming pain." Before the man could react he was surrounded in a pitch black orb and unable to escape.

Taking a book out of his coat Zeref reads the title to himself 'END'. This single book had caused any people he has cared about pain even himself. This world wanted more power, but in the end, they fear it. They fear to which they no longer understand. Maybe in another, this book would be understood, be accepted, or maybe they would only be subject to the same fate he couldn't know.

What he did know though is this book here was only going to bring pain so the only option was to make it disappear. Through many years of trial and error while on the run Zeref had found a way to transport the object into what he calls the void; a rift between worlds to which nothing existed. That is where he was going to put this book.

Working quickly, he channels energy into the object and a gray rip in the world appears before him. Taking a deep sigh, he hesitates was this truly the right option? He knew he didn't have time to question his current action from the sounds coming from within the black orb but he did anyway.

Coming terms with everything he grabs the book and shoves it into the rift before destroying the object. It was all over, and with the sound of the black orb breaking and Vermillion flames growing ever brighter and stronger the world simply vanishes.

...

...

...

So yea that happened…hope that caught your guy's interests got the inspiration when reading a Chinese Novel a few weeks ago and felt like doing a short story of it. Still, have no clue what I'm going to call myself but that doesn't matter yet. Anyway, I'll update depending on my mood so the happier I'm the quicker I write.


	2. Natsu Dragneel

Ollo, back again and still without a name. If you can't tell there will be changes to cannon, and one of the biggest starts here. Enjoy my pain and suffering I call writing and grab a few snacks.

Chapter 1: Natsu Dragneel

…

…

…

Within the country of Foire, in the city Mongolia, stood a guild believed to stand above the rest named Fairy Tail. Joining a guild was what kids dreamed of and joining the guild Fairy Tail stood at the pinnacle of power in the minds of these children. With many years of past successes along with a current list of mages that stood near the top of their ages.

In correspondence, with the great legacy along with the current generation, the process of getting into the great Fairy Tail guild was a grueling hard process not many passed. It would not be exaggerated to state that of the hundreds that appeared at their door on the day of the trials only a handful would make it through to being a mage.

Alone in a forest outside a neighboring city to Mongolia, a single teenage boy stood under the blazing noon summer sun. Wrapped around his hands were bandages as he stood without his shirt before a tree. He had his eyes closed as he took a deep breath before releasing punch after punch against the tree.

"Peng!" "Peng!" The heavy sounds of his fists meeting the tree echoed throughout the forest. As his fists met the bark of the tree the bark could be seen to have sunk away leaving the grayish inside of the tree to be visible. Along the rough looking gray surface small traces of blood could be seen.

This teenage boy was Natsu Dragneel. A child who had been born without an affinity to any form of magic.

In the city of Mongolia, only fifty percent of the citizens were born with the ability to use magic. As for those that could use magic, about eighty percent would stick at D rank to where they wouldn't be able to improve any further with abilities that didn't put them much above normal citizens. Another fifteen percent would enter the C rank to where they had greater power but would never be able to enter the rank of S or above, in later life, they would turn to the army to be lieutenants or even Captains if qualified.

Then there was the B rank and above, in the city of on Mongolia only five percent of mages would reach these ranks, these mages would be considered the cream of the crop in Mongolia. Though even with the B rank it would still be difficult to join Fairy Tail.

Natsu growing up to the age of 17, knew this information but he was not deterred from the path he wished to follow. He knew in his heart he wouldn't be able to join Fairy Tail without being a mage, but he still spent his days out in the forest punching away at the trees in hopes of a miracle.

"Peng!" When his fist met the inside of the tree once more an even louder cracking sound could be heard as the tree began to fall backward broken from the constant punches for the last quarter of an hour.

Being born without magic Natsu spends his days practicing his fists against the trees of the forest as to not forever be a weak boy who needed others to protect him. His accomplishments may not be considered much above D rank in terms of power, but given that he had no magic running through him this was looked as a great power. If he continued down this path he would later in his life be looked at as a peerless martial artist.

The reason for this was what this tree was made of. The grayish insides of the tree were known to be equal to the level of magic infused iron to where even leaving a dent would be good let alone breaking it in a quarter of an hour, not many people could say they have done this.

Natsu continued this same process for another three trees each time taking longer than the last. By the time the third tree had fallen it had taken upwards of four hours. As it hit the final tree hit the ground Natsu took a deep breath as his hands were extremely bloodied and his whole upper body could be seen to be covered in sweat. Wiping some from his forehead Natsu walked over to where he had left his vest and began to unwrap his hands.

Sitting against a still standing tree for half an hour Natsu took a drink of water along with eating some bread to replenish some energy before leaving. Upon feeling slightly reenergized he stood up from where he sat against the tree and began a trek back to where he resided. This was not before throwing one of the broken trees over his shoulder. The broken tree was not any taller than half of Natsu himself and the thickness was the same as the broadness of his shoulder.

Natsu had this whole trek by himself in silence as he walked through the forest to his residence on the other side of the village. The whole walk from the forest to home had taken Natsu half an hour leading to the sun beginning to set behind him.

Upon showing up at his residence Natsu was greeted by the shouts of a bunch children rushing out the half broken front door. The group had only consisted of four kids but their shouts echoed throughout the open land the beat-up looking house resided on. Their ages seemed to range from the ages of 5 to 9 all of them looking up at Natsu with looks of wonder and admiration. This was because Natsu was the oldest and was always spending time to play with each of them when asked.

The place Natsu was currently at was an orphanage he along with these kids had grown up in. Of these four kids three of them were born with magic while the fourth was like Natsu born with no magic. Even still no matter the future any of them held in terms of their magic they saw themselves as a family and being a family was currently more important than any dream in magic.

Putting the broken down tree into a pile that consisted of other broken trees of varying sizes Natsu then got dragged into the house by the children. He has been out of all day and they all wanted to play. Every evening had followed this same pattern for when Natsu returned from training the children would drag him to play games. Natsu could only accept being dragged along by the children unable to fight against them, nor did he truly want to fight against them.

Even though it had only been four kids that had come out to greet Natsu they weren't the only ones that lived here along with Natsu. There was still one other person who has lived in this place just as long as Natsu has himself. She was currently in the kitchen of the house and as she heard the shouts of the children she couldn't help but let a light small make a way onto her face.

If it weren't for the fact that she didn't trust Natsu to run this place on his own, she would have probably been either adopted or tried to join Fairy Tail. She was born with an affinity to a magic classified as Holy Arcane magic. This magic was a lost form of magic with her being the only one so far with this form of magic.

Her looks couldn't be looked down on either as she was seen as beautiful to many males throughout the village. She wore a white dress, her hair was long and looked similar to an ink-filled river. Her skin glowing with the luster of a flawless jade, her appearance being compared to the full moon on a cloudless night, her eyes were like the water on a calm autumn evening. She has a fine nose, pointed chin, and a jade like neck. She gave off the aura of purity and maturity most likely stemming from the fact that Natsu could never be the mature one.

The person who had started this orphanage had passed away not many years before today and with no next of kin was left in the care of Natsu and her. Natsu learned to repair any problem that appeared in the house using the trees from the forest while she followed the life of a housewife. Neither of them ever complained of the arrangements having long grown used to them. Natsu and her were like the parents of these children and will do anything within their powers to give them a better life.

Looking back down at the pot on the stove she is currently cooking over she hears a voice call over to her from the doorway, "Qin almost time for dinner right?" The voice belonged to Natsu as his favorite time of the day was around the corner, dinner.

Qin couldn't help but shake her with a light giggle, " _He truly will never change.'_ She thought. She answered him back her voice having a natural sweet tone to it, "Will be done soon. Could you go set the table then go get the kids to be ready?"

Natsu didn't answer her back with words as walked further into the kitchen and grabbed six gray wooden bowls from a cabinet before walking over to a table off to the side of the room and setting them down. With that set, he then left the room without a word to go get the four kids.

The process didn't take any longer than a quarter of an hour as he returned with two kids under his arms and the other two following closely behind him. The two kids under Natsu's arms shook free as they bolted over to the table and took the single seats on each end of the table. These kids were slowly by the remaining two kids who took a pair of chairs next to one another on the longer side of the table.

As the four kids took their seats at the table they were sitting straight up and down waiting for food. Only food would make a chaotic group of children sit silently at a table. With the help of Natsu, Qin walked around the table with the pot of food and filled up their wooden bowls.

Without even waiting for both Natsu and Qin to sit down at the remaining two chairs the children had already started eating their food. They had practically inhaled their food within these moments to where they were all ready for seconds. Qin sighed at this daily development before beginning to fill their bowls once more. Before she could sit down once more Natsu looked up at her with his bowl empty and held out to her much like the smaller children. _'I live in a place full of children.'_ She thought in slight annoyance but still with a smile.

They all sat there smiles on their faces, unbothered by their own surroundings. Their place is not well made, it does not have all the best things, it has what they need. This is the place they call home all together with no regrets. With each and every one of them, they would never trade a day of it away. This picture perfect moment, six people no that's not it…six family members sitting around a hand-made wooden table all with smiles.

…

…

…

Will be having one more chapter with this Natsu before the story will truly start getting to the good parts. Which means the fighting, because we all know that's what we care about, not this family fairy tale stuff. Make sure to leave a review, follow, and favorite I update based on my mood.


	3. Book of END

Ollo, finally decided on a name, it is 'ValorDays'. With the basics of the world set, we can get into the fun stuff. Go grab your snacks and be prepared to sit through the pain and suffering I call writing.

Chapter 2: Book of END

…

…

…

A cooling light breeze flowed by with the remains of the night replaced by the weak orange rays of the morning sun beginning to shine through the spurious trees surrounding a lone house. The morning birds singing their songs greeting the returning sun. Today could be seen to be a spring day at its finest.

Walking from the lone beat up house walked a boy in pink hair his eyes shut as he stretched his arms behind his head. He released a tired groan before tossing a small bag over one shoulder and beginning to walk towards town.

The boy had walked through town before stopping at the market in search of food. In the end, he had decided on a few apples along with bread opting out from getting water as he could get it from a lake where he trains. Placing it all into his bag he looks up at the still rising sun with a smile. Natsu always had a strong love for the morning sun, the weak lights giving a nice sense of warmth along with giving a more colorful view than the high burning noon sun.

With the one final look at the sun, Natsu continued his trek through town towards the outer edges of the forest much like every day before. His walking was slow as Natsu took in his surrounds the large markets builds that gradually grew smaller as he made his way to the outskirts of town, before turning in small houses in better condition than his own. Natsu felt no regrets or envy towards those with better things than his own, he believed he had want he needed in life and is happy.

Natsu made his out of town into the silent forest. There was no longer remains of the late moon's wind as the tree's leaves remained still on their branches. No animals ran out from the small bushes into the dirt path still likely sleeping in these morning hours. Natsu didn't pay any mind to this as he continued to walk down the dirt path till it led him to a wide open field in the forest.

This open field was filled with flowers of many different colors and sizes. Some were full of beauty while others were quickly forgotten after a first glance never to have a second. Out of the red roses, or the blue violets, or even the bright yellow sunflowers, a single flower stood to Natsu most. The flower looked plain like an ordinary white rose being no larger than the size of Natsu palm as he reached down for it. Its steam bent and wilting but its small leaves seemed to not be showing signs of falling. What made this rose stick out from the rest was it blackened color. The whole rose was black to the level it reminded Natsu of Qin's long hair.

As Natsu twirled the flower between his thumb and index finger he began to question why this one single rose was black while everything seemed to be so full of color. A brown rose would simply be a sign of death, but a blackened rose that had its leaves hanging on so tightly stole Natsu's attention.

Natsu was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone or something walking up the path behind him into the field. Before he could the creature making the noise he noticed that the land surrounding him was turning black much like the rose in his grasp. It was like a virus once it infected one object it jumped to the next turning them all the same color. Till it just froze in place when a creature came into view from the forest. The creature was no human, it looked to have been a forest Vulcan at one time.

The Vulcan was now blackened in color as its chest was a dark gray. Its fur was longer and messier while its eyes were completely blood red with no signs of pupils. Natsu had seen and taken down Vulcans before as they weren't extremely hard one on one, but the aura this Vulcan gave off was different than anything Natsu had experienced before. Its aura was completely black and was giving off an extremely sinister feeling, however, it seemed to be moving as if it was controlled by something else altogether. The Vulcan was currently standing still, its red eyes staring directly at Natsu.

Within a moment it gave an evil sneer showing its sharp canines before dashing towards Natsu. The distance between the two was not short being a little over 35 meters but within what seemed like seconds the Vulcan cleared the area between them with its fist raised high ready to pound on its view of prey.

Natsu didn't have enough time to dodge as he raises his arms crossed in front of him to take the punch. He had expected the punch to be stronger than most Vulcan before but he had not projected that it would send him back flying 15 meters. The Vulcan didn't give him time to reassess the situation as it appeared in front of him with another punch. Natsu reacted quicker this time as he jumped backed from the incoming punch dodging it be a single hair. Even still Natsu felt his insides stir from shock and speed of the punch.

The Vulcan's fist connected with the ground where Natsu stood creating a small dust formation and a small indentation in the ground not yet deep enough to be classified as a crater. Natsu knew from these two initial confrontations with the Vulcan that he was already in a bad situation with an enemy that was likely about as strong as himself if not stronger. While sliding to a stop Natsu took a moment to assess how he would take care of this. After connecting with the ground the Vulcan seemed to be standing still as if waiting for Natsu to make his own move.

Rushing in could only end poorly, he is yet to get a strong understanding of this Vulcan's power range. Yet he couldn't do much else, standing still would only leave himself open for the Vulcan to continue as it pleased. He couldn't completely take a hit head on and return one back. Natsu wasn't proficient in any weapons to where he could hope to have a longer range than the Vulcan. The option Natsu was left with was one he hated, dodge and wait for an opening. He was unsure if his endurance was greater than the Vulcan's or if it would even leave an opening, to begin with, but it was the option Natsu was left with.

Getting into a defensive stance Natsu stared at the Vulcan as it looked back at him in a stance very similar to Natsu's own. Neither side took the first action each one seemingly waiting for the other to move. Natsu was very quickly becoming impatient being visibly tense as he stood there unmoving. This wasn't how he liked to fight he wanted to rush in there trading blow for blow as he prided himself on his defensive capabilities along with his impressive strength. He believed that it didn't how hard you hit him if he hit you ten times harder. So a fight where he needed to stand still and wait for his opponent to act first was in no way his first choice.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Natsu the Vulcan dashed towards Natsu expect now visibly slower than before. Natsu dodged the first punch by pivoting to the left before immediately jumping over a sweep to his legs. For the short moment Natsu is in the air he aims a kick at the side of the Vulcan's head but gets blocked by the raised forearm of the Vulcan. Expecting this result Natsu uses the force of his kick to push himself away from the Vulcan and remake the distance between the two.

Not giving Natsu any time after landing the Vulcan kicks at Natsu's torso to which Natsu ducks under only to be met with a falling fist that he is forced to roll to side for a chance dodge by the skin of his teeth. However, his reaction is a just a bit slow as the arm moved faster than he expects not giving him time to roll. Left with option B he raises his arms to block the incoming fist. The block isn't perfect but it better than being pounded on the head. A sharp pain shoots through his arms as the ground under him becomes impacted. Natsu grits his teeth as he pushes back against the Vulcan's arm. Requiring most of his strength Natsu manages to force the arm off of him.

For the breath of time after forcing the Vulcan off balance Natsu uses this chance to sweep out the Vulcan's legs and follow up with an elbow to the side of the head expediting his accelerated trip to the ground. Creating an indentation in the ground where the Vulcan is now laying.

Within the breath of time that the Vulcan was stunned Natsu had taken control of the fight and was unwilling to release it. Without thought, he begins to release many heavy and rapid punches towards the Vulcan's head. He knew this wasn't the best course of action but he knew any form of hesitation and this whole confrontation would have been voided. He would be back at square one once more.

Natsu is able to get very few of the punches in as the Vulcan recovers and as he rolls over releases a wild punch in Natsu's direction to which he easily dodges. Not letting it get recover completely Natsu grabs its currently outstretched arm and flips the Vulcan onto its back on the ground behind him.

One single breath of time was all he needed, that was all it took to turn this whole situation around. As he continued to wail with mixes of punches and kick on the Vulcan who is futilely trying to break free, he knew this whole thing could have been easily the other way around.

What the now panting Natsu had come to realize though as the Vulcan now laid unmoving from the beating is that it never released a sound of pain the whole time silent as it fought with Natsu. With this thought in mind, Natsu was hesitant in walking up to its limp body. This proved to be the right idea as the Vulcan quickly shot up from the ground and appeared in front of Natsu. Having been cautious though Natsu sidestepped the punch before kicking the Vulcan in the back sending him flying into a tree. Upon contact with the tree, the Vulcan's red eyes flashed white before its whole body fell completely limp against the now stump of a tree.

Believing it to be over Natsu back hunches over as he takes a deep breath to try and calm down his labored breathing. Upon looking back up at the where the Vulcan was he notices it turning to what seem to be black and gray particles. It seemed to be turning to dust where it laid, before being blown into the wind. The scene brought Natsu a feeling of regret as he would now be unable to sell the fur of the weird Vulcan. Natsu knew first hand that the skin of that Vulcan was stronger than any he had ever fought before and bringing it to town to sell would have done him well. Alas would seem the world not have it that way, as the profit of the fight was being blown into the clear sunny sky.

An object was left where it laid, though. From where Natsu stood he couldn't make it out, but he could tell for sure something was left lying there. Not allowing himself to leave empty handed still now slightly panting Natsu makes his way over to the object.

The object was a book, about as thick as three fingers, black as the starless night sky with ripples through the darkness of ruby red flames. On the cover was nothing different than the back besides three letters that stood in bold across the top. There was no picture under the letter as they themselves were selfish and were unwilling to share in the glory of being on the cover. They spelled out END.

Picking up the book and laying it closed along his right arm he finds it covers his palm and about a fourth of his forearm. With curiosity getting the better of him he opens the book up and within a breath of time, the world around him goes black as he finds himself around by black flames. The forest, what use to be a wide open field of flowers, and the sky high above him all vanished into memory. The flames ran ramped as they covered everything making it vanish from sight not even leaving ash.

Natsu was greatly confused and surprised as he stood strangely unburned, even unwarmed by the surrounding flames. In a very short amount of time, the flames blended altogether making a dome that reminded Natsu of a starless night. Natsu didn't know what any of this meant as he tried to wrap his mind around it. The last thing he did was open the book and then within an instant, he was inside this dome of flames.

"Well, it would seem someone was able to open my book." The voice was sounded extremely sinister and was full of unwavering power that sent a shiver down Natsu's spine.

…

…

…

This is my first time writing a fight scene so have no clue how it went. If you can't tell I have been trying to put off dialogue as much as possible which is a problem yes, but I just like writing it. Anyway, I digress, Natsu and END have finally met and out introduction is coming to its closure. Remember to follow, favorite, and review brings me happiness and a happy me writes faster than a tired me.


	4. A Soul without a Master

Ollo, Valor here once again. As you can now tell a ship has been decided on and honestly it was I wasn't expected. We have also reached the interaction between Natsu and END. This chapter is going to be mainly dialog much to my own dismay so, go grab some snacks and a drink then sit down and enjoy this thing I call writing.

Chapter 3: A Soul without a Master

…

…

…

"Well, it would seem someone was able to open my book." The voice sounded extremely sinister and was full of unwavering power that sent a shiver down Natsu's spine.

Looking around the enclosed dome Natsu tries to pinpoint where the voice is coming from. Through the darkness though he finds no other bodies standing in the dome other than himself. Was he simply going crazy? Was there actually no voice at all and this was all in his head?

The voice spoke again annoyed breaking Natsu from his mussing, "Hey kid, you in there? Say something damn it."

Kid? That single word stood out from the rest. The voice didn't sound any older than himself what right did it have to call him a kid?

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned, he didn't sound annoyed or angry only curious.

"You believe yourself to be worthy to hear my name? You, foolish mortal I could squash you now like a bug without even blinking an eye. We are in my domain to where I make the demands..." The voice took a pause before it voice grew so cold that it could freeze one's heart, "Now how did you open my book?"

Arrogance. That's all Natsu believed to be true about this voice, he believed himself to be so high and mighty that he was above all living things.

"You believe yourself to be so high above everyone else. Thinking we are simply foolish in comparison." Natsu grew a feral grin showing off his teeth before continuing, "How about you show yourself so this 'foolish mortal' can show you how wrong you are?" Natsu was angry which was heard in his tone of speak. He may be weaker after his fight with the Vulcan but he would not be put down so easily against this arrogant voice.

To his left, the flames seem to be separating themselves from the wall taking the silhouette form of a young kid no older than ten. They looked to be a boy with spiky, messy hair and wearing baggy clothes. The silhouette was not black in color much like the flames it formed from. It was a vermillion red burning vibrantly against the darkness around it.

"I only speak the truth; you are nothing in comparison to me. If you won't believe me by my words." The silhouette vanished from where it stood as Natsu's view shifted faster than he could blink. It was instantaneous from the moment the silhouette vanished to the second Natsu's head was embedded in the pitch black ground. Natsu didn't even have a breath of time before it all occurred.

"I'll show by actions. Do you see the difference in power yet? It is not wrong to admit weakness when in the presence of an unbeatable foe." The silhouette vanished once more from atop the downed form of Natsu reappearing a number of meters in front of him.

"Now I'm going to ask again how did you open my book? I will not be as lenient to be forced to ask a third time." The voice was strongly displeased with how Natsu was viewing this whole situation. His threats were but a bluff he wouldn't kill Natsu as Natsu was his only form of escape.

Natsu sat himself up from the ground not yet finding the strength in his legs to stand. He knew he had been completely oppressed and likely hadn't even faced his heaviest fist. That was a demonstration of what would be to come if he didn't obey. He wasn't dumb enough to still believe he had a chance, he may still hold strong detest to the figure in front of him but in his current condition he knows that any act of defiance is a death wish.

"I simply opened it." Natsu reply was quick and concise, the anger in his voice had lessened but it was still underlying in his reply.

"Such a boring answer. Well since you are here so the book has deemed you as worthy. I think you are foolish but not hopeless; a hopeless man would have charged at me even after experiencing what you did."

"Worthy of what exactly?" Natsu questioned curiously

"Worthy of power. A power greater than magic. The power to rule over everything and burn it to ash within the blink of an eye."

"I deny." Natsu didn't even need to think he had spoken his answer without any form of hesitation. The power this voice spoke of was evil by affiliation and Natsu would sooner continue down a path of no magic than one of evil with overwhelming power.

The voice laughed, "You deny power? I take back what I said you are hopeless; no you are farther than hopeless, you are peerless in your stupidity." The silhouette paused as it began to walked towards the sitting Natsu. They were looking eye to eye most likely as their heads were level with one another.

"For what reason do you deny overwhelming power?"

Natsu sat there visibly unfazed by the figure, his insides were screaming at him in fear, though, "I would rather be weak and stand by those close to me than be strong and stand against them. A power that can't be used to protect those that matter, is a power that holds no use." His insides may be screaming in fear at the aura the figure was giving off but Natsu's words were full of conviction and were completely unwavering.

The figure's laughter only grew louder at Natsu's words, "A peerless mortal idiot corrupted by your emotions and sense of justice. The man with no heart lives longer than the man who is blinded by love."

"So what?" Natsu asked in a childish voice, "The man who lived a shorter life lived a more completed life. He experienced all that life had to offer from birth till death he lived his life with no regrets and can die with a smile. The heartless man lived his life full of regret and worry unable to be complete, the day he dies he won't be smiling."

The figure didn't start laughing as the dome falls into an eerie silence after Natsu's words. The figure sat on the ground before it seemed to grow older now being the same height as Natsu. "Do you not fear death boy? Are you truly willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of allowing those close to you to live?" The voice was now full of wonder, its arrogant tone lying in wait.

Natsu nodded his head not offering his words in response. Why would he fear death? If it were to protect those close to him for what reason should he regret his actions?

The silhouette reached his hand up and began to rub its temple in annoyance, "That where your understanding fails you, boy. Every death is followed by in sadness experienced by those close to the who death had taken. As you lay dead and gone they live sad and incomplete, that is the fate of the one blinded by love – of a hero.

You can avoid this fate though with pure overwhelming power. With power, you will not experience the death of a loved one or those close to you. Your power will suppress everyone around you, their disobedience let alone them acting against you will never occur. You will be a tyrant never fearing a revolt or your untimely death – the fate of the heartless one. Do you still wish to follow the path of the hero and let those around you experience sadness? Or will you accept overwhelming power and suppress those who stand against you?"

Natsu didn't understand much of what the silhouette was saying but he did know the underlying message. Would you be willing to trade away your sense of emotions for power to protect those that mattered? Natsu was unsure himself as he sat there in thought, the answer was unclear to him. Sadness and death two intangible existences that are completely interwoven with one another.

Natsu looked straight up at the enclosed roof over top of him and just stared at the darkness that held no light, "I deny. What is the point of being strong if I can't protect those that matter? If those I want to be closed are the ones that have now run the furthest away?" his voice was soft and caring drifting across the air between them like a cloud on a windless morning. "I guess I'm selfish forcing those to be sad when my own life is complete. Even still I don't think they will hold it against me. When one hero passes another one always stands up to take their place."

The voice didn't respond it just stared at Natsu as a simple single red dot appeared on the ceiling above him. Slowly under Natsu's watchful eyes the red dot fades out from where it began slowly turning the dome red in color. The black flames all around him began to turn this red color till the whole dome turns from black to red. The figure in front of Natsu continues to sit there turning from vermillion to black.

The two sat in silence as the dome changed in color, the silence was calm as neither of them wanted to speak. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by the now black silhouette, "Such a strange mortal, what is your name?" The voice had taken an interest in Natsu throughout their conversation.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Well, Natsu I must say you are the first person I have met to not be tempted by overwhelming power. Your sense of justice would have normally trapped you in your current state, but with the situation, I'm in currently, I'm willing to work out a deal that can benefit us both."

Natsu was hesitant to agree with the voice, this voice had been speaking arrogantly this whole time along with speaking on behalf of evil and how heroes' fates would ultimately bring sadness. Though not hearing the deal at all would bring him no added value so listening would not hurt him in a way besides when he would get dinner.

"I'm willing to listen."

"Good maybe you aren't a peerless idiot but completely hopeless. As you may not be able to tell is I'm trapped in this book. Who I'm is someone you aren't worthy of knowing yet for that will be revealed with time. I can give you a weakened portion of my power in exchange you act like my host in this world."

Natsu was confused, "What do you truly gain by this? All you trade is to be trapped in me versus trapped in this book."

The voice sighed, "Believe me this book is much worse than being trapped in you. While being trapped in you at least I can see the world around me."

"What is to say the power doesn't change the current me to where I'm overwhelmed by power?" Natsu further questioned

"I can't promise it won't. The power is evil by nature which is why I'm the way I'm. People like you are hopeless in my eyes and if it weren't for the fact I want out of this place I would have already killed you. If you couldn't control it though the book wouldn't have allowed you to be here."

"This book, how would it know if I can control this power or not?"

"Upon the creation of this book and me being locked in here, there were three prerequisites set-up for its opening. A pure and untainted heart, an unwavering sense of justice, and the power to control the darkness were required by the person to peer inside at it what contains. If anyone else tried to look inside they would find it to be empty or find themselves following a similar fate to the Vulcan, you fought.

The deal once more is, you, Natsu Dragneel, will obtain a portion of my power, and in exchange, I will be released with you as my host. Our lives will be intertwined as one so if one of us ever dies the other will follow. You will have access to my further powers but with the stronger, the powers get the stronger the temptation of evil gets. I will act as a gatekeeper between you and powers; if I believe you aren't yet strong I will advise against it but not stop you. If you fail to control the power, you will become as I described a peerless tyrant. Are you, Natsu Dragneel, willing to make a deal with a demon?"

…

…

…

Valor: END :P

Bronze: That was mean. I would at least be nice and write one more line with Natsu's response.

Valor: Where would the fun in that be? My story my choices.

Bronze: Okay got me there, sorry guys tried to help.

Valor: Hope you all enjoyed make sure to follow, favorite, and review. I update based on mood so the happier my ego is the faster my hands type.


End file.
